Reika Kitakami
}}Producer, you're a rookie? You seem to have a lot of energy~ Reika Kitakami(北上麗花 , Kitakami Reika), is one of the idols featured in The iDOLM@STER: Million Live! and is also one of the members of the "39 Project" (「39（サンキュー）プロジェクト」, "sankyuu purojekuto") during the events of Theater Days. Her Million Live! original card type was Dance, meanwhile her Theater Days card type is Angel. She is voiced by Emi Hirayama (平山笑美, Hirayama Emi). Appearance Reika has dark navy blue hair that is rather long. She wears it in two low pigtails that are held up with her own hair in a loop. The pigtails sit just below her waist. She has clear cut bangs and deep yellow eyes. Reika's casual wear consists of a yellow singlet top that has frills across the front of it. She wears white denim jeans with a thin black belt around them. Personality Despite being 20 years old, Reika has a very odd way of thinking that often resembles that of a small child. She's carefree and lacks a lot of common knowledge about the world around her. She also has a lot of strange ideas that make people doubt her touch with reality. Reika very much marches to the beat of her own drum, which can often sometimes result in her ending up late for meetings or jobs. She has a lot of strange concepts, such as mistaking a deer for a bird, as well as a lot of strange hobbies. Once, Reika gave the producer Dry fish for valentines day, as it also happened to be Dry fish day on the same day. She's also capable of somehow cleaning an entire bathroom with only dish soap. One hobby in particular is that Reika loves to go climbing. Reika's dream is to one day live on the peak of Mt Everest and take a photo to replace her current promotional photo. She is also very fond of finding hidden places and caves while going on walks, and often takes members of the Theater there to relax. On occasion, Reika also tends to insult the producer, however she insists it's meant to be taken as a joke. Because of this, Reika has been shown to have immense amounts of physical stamina, so much so that she can even outlast Hibiki in a run. It's become a joke among the theater that Reika can just somehow seem to do outlandish things, such as Tsubasa saying that Reika "probably" couldn't possibly fly through the sky...probably. Reika is also hardly phased by things at all, such as once when a fake corpse fell below her during a Halloween event, Reika didn't even flinch. She has even been voted in by fans to be a Ghost in the Theater activities voting, just because of how unfazed she is by generally scary things. Despite how random she may seem, Reika is actually one of the most naturally talented singers in the Theater. She's been seen to always get 100 points at Karaoke because of how good she is, this could be because she comes from a family of musicians. She's been shown to sing a lot at random while walking around, usually that of her own composed song "Song of Wasanbon". The fact that she song is about Wasanbon of all things once again brings out Reikas odd patterns of thinking. Reika is shown to look very graceful and grown up while singing, however afterwards she always has something funny or obscure to say that pulls everyone out of the illusion that Reika is elegant. Reika is shown to be somewhat enthusiastic about acting, getting into character vert heavily, which has even scared Ami before. She can get a little scary sometimes with how real she can be when it comes to getting into character. However, Reika is very kindhearted and enjoys seeing people smile. She is also one of the few idols that can drive, and often drives the other girls around, usually to one of the secret places she's discovered while walking. Reika also likes to draw and doodle, although these drawings usually resemble something a child would draw. History Relationships Quotes * "Sorry I'm late! I got distracted watching a snail cross the road." Trivia * Reika has an ice axe that she loves, named "Pikkun". Category:Characters Category:Angel idols